


Snow Day

by Moit



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-26
Updated: 2010-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke spend a snow day together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addie71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/gifts).



> For [](http://addie71.livejournal.com/profile)[addie71](http://addie71.livejournal.com/), who [requested](http://moit.livejournal.com/147590.html?thread=1361542#t1361542) C/Z snuggle!fic.

It took Zeke about 45 minutes of shoveling snow and scraping ice before he finally managed to get the GTO out. He drove slowly down the streets of Herrington. Without 4-wheel drive, he was more worried about getting his baby stuck in a ditch than someone else running into him. There weren’t many people on the road, anyway.

“Just my dumb ass,” Zeke muttered, taking a drag off his cigarette.

Had it not been for Casey calling to say that he was home alone for the day, Zeke would never have ventured out in the cold. Then again, it was a snow day, which meant Casey and Zeke would have the Connor’s house to themselves.

Zeke pulled into the Connor’s driveway. He got out of the car, pulling his coat tighter around his neck. Fuck, it was cold!

Casey opened the door looking adorable in stocking feet, jeans, and a giant blue sweater over a white turtleneck. Zeke took his coat off and pulled Casey in for a hug. He buried his face in the curve of Casey’s shoulder, inhaling the fresh clean scent of his boy.

“You’re warm,” he said, sliding his chilly hands up under the back of Casey’s turtleneck.

“You’re cold,” Casey giggled, trying to squirm away. When Zeke finally let him go, Casey stood on his toes to give Zeke a proper kiss.

“So what did you have planned for today?” Zeke asked, allowing one of his hands to linger down over Casey’s tight ass.

“Zeke!” Casey scolded, smacking his hand away.

Casey hadn’t given it up yet, but Zeke knew he was a virgin, so he was willing to be patient. He also sucked Zeke’s dick down his throat, something most girls couldn’t do. It was wonderful, but Zeke still longed to sink balls-deep inside Casey’s body.

“I know, I know,” Zeke sighed, smirking. He shoved his hands in his pockets. “So, what’s the plan?”

Casey shrugged. “I thought we could cuddle up and watch some movies. And my dad built a fire in the den before he left for work, so it’s really warm down there.”

“Mmm. Sounds good.”

Zeke followed Casey to the den, where a fire crackled in the hearth. He sat down on the couch and Casey curled up against his side, throwing a blanket over them.

“I missed you,” Casey sighed.

“I missed you, too.”

Zeke wrapped an arm around Casey’s waist. As they watched the movie Casey had put in, Zeke played his fingertips over the bare skin just under the edge of Casey’s jeans. He slid his hand around to Casey’s belly and started to inch his fingers under the waistband until Casey grabbed his wrist.

“Are you exceptionally horny today or what?”

“I just missed you,” he replied innocently.

“Zeke, you saw me at school yesterday.”

“But it’s not the same. It’s not like I can kiss you at school.”

“Well, you can kiss me right now, but keep your hands out of my pants,” Casey said, with such adorable conviction that Zeke did just that. Casey pulled away and shifted himself so that he was lying on his stomach between Zeke’s legs watching the television.

Mrs. Connor found them like that several hours later. Movie credits were playing and the fire had burned out. Casey was sleeping peacefully on an equally asleep Zeke’s chest.

She turned the television off and closed the door, leaving the boys to their nap.


End file.
